It is well known in various applications to use valves for regulating the throughflow of flowable materials, for example liquids and particularly water. A commonly known valve structure has a rotatable adjusting shaft, lever or knob for selectively opening or closing the flow passage through the valve. In this context, it is possible to rotate the adjusting shaft, lever or knob so as to fully open the valve in an open end position, to fully close the valve in a closed end position, or to select any desired intermediate position for achieving a reduced intermediate liquid flow through the valve.
In an aircraft, and especially in connection with a valve of a drinking water system in a passenger aircraft, it is often not convenient to use a valve with such a rotatable adjusting shaft, lever or knob due to constraints of space or functionality. In this context, it has been found that a linear push-pull actuation would be more suitable or functional, but would not be directly compatible with the readily available rotationally adjustable valves.